The Prank War
by LuckyX5-650
Summary: *dodge's a paperback book* Well, Sam and Dean are here and they are having a war. A prank war. They want me to tell you guys about it. They also want the reviews on what prank you think was better. Sam says that if you dont revew then there wil be no more
1. Chapter 1

The Prank War

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. But I did call up Sam and Dean to help me with this story. I had to dodge many things flown around the room.

Dean sat next to me and said,

"You know I put Nair in his shampoo, right? Cause you have to put that in there."

"No!" Sam said, practically flying to press the delete key.

"No, Sam! If you want to rub some dirt on Dean, then Dean is gonna rub some dirt on you. Got it?" I said sternly, eyeing the two brothers.

"Fine." They said, smirking at each other.

"Great. Now, I need to write this story, so you guys need to help me. That's the whole reason you're here in the first place." They both nodded their heads.

"I get to go first!" They shouted at the same time.

"No I do."

"No, I do."

"No-"

"YOU GUYS!!! Rock paper scissors." I managed to out speak them. They started the game. Sam won with rock.

"Not fair Sammy, two out of three." Dean complained. I rolled my eyes as they started a new round.

"Ah ha!" Sam said when he won again.

"Don't worry Dean, we won't be toooo drastic." I said, looking at Sam. i have nothing against Dean, actually, I like Dean more than-

"Hey!" Sam says as I write that. He doesn't permit me to write anymore.

"So, I think the prank I'm gonna tell about first is..."

Author's Note: You guy's are gonna have to review to get more! Sam is dying to share what prank he played on Dean! Dodges tissue box thrown at me


	2. Chapter 2

The Prank War Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The boys are still here having a prank war. They've even played a couple on me! Still don't own Supernatural.

Summary: As you may have heard, Sam and Dean are still at it. sits down on whoopee cushion "Dean! I'm gonna kill you!" gets up and runs after Dean Anyway, if I can finally get back to where we left off, Sam was about to tell us about a prank he pulled on Dean. Let's get back to him, shall we?

"As I was saying, the first prank I'm going to tell you about and whoever is smart enough to read this, I shall now begin my story of my famous jelly bean prank.

About a month ago...

"Sam! Will you go get some of those jelly beans out of the vending machine?" Dean raised his voice to make sure Sam could hear him.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said, trying not to laugh. Sam walked out the door and walked to the next block, and approaching a small joke shop. He found exactly what he was looking for: Jelly Beans. Not any normal jelly beans, joke jelly beans. These jelly beans had all the grossest flavors you could imagine. Sam jogged all the way back to the motel he was so excited. He purchased the real jelly beans from the ending machine and switched the candy around. He threw the normal candy away and left the fake candy in the normal box.

Sam smiled at the motel door to their room. He walked in casually, it seemed to work, Dean didn't have a clue. Sam tossed the jelly beans to his older sibling and grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Said the grinning Sam. Dean shrugged his shoulders and opened the jelly bean box.

He popped two apparently green colored beans into his mouth. Sam looked at him as he chewed. Dean stopped dead. His face turned an odd shade of green. Then he ran to the bathroom and spit it out.

"Saaaammm! You are SO dead!" Dean shouted, then burst out of the bathroom. Sam was rolling on the floor, laughing. Dean tackled Sam and Dean punched him. Dean got off him and said,

"Just remember, you started it." Sam cracked up again and didn't stop until he couldn't breathe.

Present Day...

"You punched him?" I asked looking at Dean.

"Yup. Glad I did too. He deserved it." Dean said, almost proudly.

"I also can't believe you would fall for that Dean. I mean, come on." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah? Well wait till you hear the prank I pulled after that..."

Sam's note: So, did you think my prank was good? "Sam! GET OFF MY COMPUTER! NOW!" Uh-Oh, gotta go! Bye!

Author's note: Great. I can't delete what Sam wrote. He did something so I couldn't delete it. Oh well. You have got Dean on the edge! Please write reviews so I can get this story over with before these two kill each other!

Hears music blast Sam! Dean! Get off my stereo! Please write reviews! I just want the normal Sam and Dean back! And HURRY! Dodges text book Dean, I need that!

Please write!

LuckyX5-650


End file.
